1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to model display stands and more particularly pertains to a new model display stand system for fulfilling a need for a self-adjusting model stand for vehicle interiors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of model display stands is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,260 describes a swivel stand for supporting model airplanes at various angles to simulate the orientation of an airplane in flight. Another type of model display stand is U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,647 describing a universal fulcrum for mounting an object such as a model airplane, on a supporting surface such as an upstanding rod. U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,065 describes a mounting device for an ornamental object to a surface of vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,430 describes a swivel mounting base that utilizes a locking screw with a spherical nut to permit lock-in of a mounting surface at a desired position relative a mounting base. U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,350 describes a vibration damping mount for mounting an instrument such as a camera. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 394,646 describes an ornamental design for a monitor stand.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device provides a stand for a model which allows the model to mimic the vehicle.